


Ye of Little Faith - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Chains, Demons, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Crowley leading Castiel on a chain in a shallow excuse for me to draw angel and demon wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye of Little Faith - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Painted in Photoshop. Referenced a shot from Mark Sheppard's appearance on Burn Notice for the expression!


End file.
